


The Queen

by DownToTheSea



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Domesticity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Lyta and G'Kar play chess.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).



“You rely heavily on your queen, don’t you?” G’Kar observed. Reaching forward, he moved a white pawn up a square before leaning back with a smug expression.

Lyta considered the chess board. On one hand, this was a better option for dealing with G’Kar in the throes of writer’s block than just watching him pace through the limited confines of the ship, tossing papers over his shoulder as he discarded each failed attempt. But on the other hand he was annoyingly good at this game. He had only picked it up a few days ago, come on. Of course, she hadn’t played for years. Not since leaving Earth.

“She’s the most powerful piece,” she said, shrugging, and nudged her queen over with a single thought. She had done it a few times earlier, just to see how he would react, but each time her displays of telekinesis didn’t seem to even faze him. It made an uncomfortably raw sensation run through her that she didn’t know if she wanted to examine too deeply. “There a reason I shouldn’t use her?”

Instead of making another move, G’Kar steepled his fingers and leaned back. When he spoke, his voice was gentle. “She  _ is  _ powerful. But she is not the only piece on the board. She has support, if she needs it.”

Lyta snorted. She wanted to tell him to back off on the melodramatic metaphors, but what came out was a barely audible, “Does she?” She sure as hell never had before. She wasn’t even sure if she would know what it felt like.

“Yes,” said G’Kar. His hand lay near the chess board, stretched out halfway down the length of the playing field: an invitation. “She does.”


End file.
